vons_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RysTennant/Yet more chat logs
6:55 Legored14 I have a joke that a comedian said: "Today at Whataburger, I wanted to get a free meal, so I talk into the intercom like it's broken :P I- ah- Just- Bzzt- Currrrrrrrrch- Bztt :p And when I drive to the takeout window, I say the same thing. The cashier calls the manager and I complain that the cashier won't give me a Justaburger, so he fires him and gives me the free meal :p I did that 45 times today" :P :P :P 6:55 Dolphinluvr16 Maybe I shouldn't have said anything :P :P :P LOL LR XD 6:56 RysTennant XD 6:56 LEGOSuperDKong how do they have so many cashiers? xD 6:57 Dolphinluvr16 You can trust my mom and DK to ask the question that ruins the joke. :P :P :P 6:57 LEGOSuperDKong xP xP 6:57 Legored14 "And then today I'm driving on the freeway when all of a sudden, a tree comes out of nowhere, and then it disappears, and then it comes back and disappears, until I realize the air freshener was swaying back and forth" :P 6:57 Dolphinluvr16 XD 6:57 LEGOSuperDKong xD 6:57 RysTennant XDXD 6:57 Dolphinluvr16 I like that one XDXD 6:57 Legored14 A comedian came to my school and said all that :P 6:58 LEGOSuperDKong did he present it well? 6:58 Dolphinluvr16 Lucky !!! :P :P 6:58 Legored14 Eeyup :P 6:58 Dolphinluvr16 * Dolphinluvr16 has been sitting on her very bed all freaking day 6:58 Legored14 Imp wants to be a comedian :P 6:58 Dolphinluvr16 :P :P :P Imp? :P :P 6:58 Legored14 Eeyup :P 6:58 Dolphinluvr16 She has very dry humor IMO :P 6:58 Legored14 Not really :P 6:58 Dolphinluvr16 But I suppose that's a good thing :P 6:59 LEGOSuperDKong I believe i have a dry sense of humor not sure tho. 6:59 Legored14 Just a bunch of random rhymes :P 6:59 LEGOSuperDKong :P :P 6:59 Legored14 And I do have a dry sense of humor :P And Imp is still funny :P 6:59 Dolphinluvr16 I do, but the driest sense of humor was MichaelYoda. :P 6:59 LEGOSuperDKong MY 6:59 Legored14 Where the flip did Rhys go? :P 6:59 LEGOSuperDKong :3 6:59 RysTennant Rhys is watching Sonic X :P 6:59 LEGOSuperDKong hiding, Legored :P 7:00 Legored14 Wow :P My sis is in the background watching MLP :P 7:00 Dolphinluvr16 "Gotta go fat" OOPS 7:00 LEGOSuperDKong http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/55784 7:00 Dolphinluvr16 LOL 7:00 Legored14 XDDDDDDDDDDDD 7:00 LEGOSuperDKong xD xD 7:00 Dolphinluvr16 XDXDXD 7:00 RysTennant XD XD XD XD XD 7:00 Legored14 I made a Sonic shirt in ACNL :P 7:00 LEGOSuperDKong "Gotta go fat" = drive-thru at Five Guys 7:00 Legored14 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 7:00 Dolphinluvr16 Oooh boy my eyes teared up from that one XDXDXD 7:01 RysTennant 2XD Mine too XD 7:01 LEGOSuperDKong xD 7:01 Dolphinluvr16 Rys keep that log :P :P 7:01 RysTennant I'll save the quote on my page :P :P 7:01 Dolphinluvr16 Phhhhewwwww okay XD 7:01 LEGOSuperDKong same :P 7:01 Legored14 Gotta go flat... Mechanic at Goodyear :P 7:01 Dolphinluvr16 Lol XD 7:01 LEGOSuperDKong xD 7:01 Dolphinluvr16 You guys are making me laugh so hard IRL :P 7:01 Legored14 Who here has ACNL? :P 7:01 LEGOSuperDKong not me. :( 7:02 Dolphinluvr16 *Tanny does :P 7:02 Legored14 I know :P 7:02 Dolphinluvr16 *WHISTLE* :P :P 7:02 Legored14 I made a Sonic shirt in the game :P 7:02 Dolphinluvr16 Cool :P I want the game :P 7:02 RysTennant -whips out a card deck- wanna play some poke' mon? :{P 7:02 Legored14 It's basically a tank top with SOnic's torso :P I wanna play! :P 7:02 Dolphinluvr16 Tannah should be back from bowling now. :P :P 7:02 Legored14 He bowls? :P 7:02 Dolphinluvr16 Lemme see if he replied on mah Message Wall. :3 :P :P Uh he just went bowling Doesn't mean he bowls. :P 7:03 RysTennant SOMEONE ATE MY CARDS O_O 7:03 Legored14 Also, I noticed something: Tannah and Hannah :P 7:03 RysTennant :{P ......LOL 2XD 7:03 Legored14 I have Kyurem EX :P 7:03 Dolphinluvr16 Mmmhmm, we already have observed that :P As well as Tan and Han. :P 7:03 Legored14 Tan and Han Solo :P 7:04 LEGOSuperDKong http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/55784# :D 7:10 RysTennant I am going to log this whole thing :P 7:10 Dolphinluvr16 Oh boy :P :P :P 7:10 RysTennant As long as I don't refresh :P 7:10 LEGOSuperDKong AND EVERYBODY HERE NEEDS TO READ TIMOTHY ZAHN'S STAR WARS BOOKS. seriously. :3 7:11 Dolphinluvr16 PLZ DONT SHOW *TANNY 0_0 :P :P 7:11 LEGOSuperDKong *logs* 7:11 Dolphinluvr16 Sure DK :P 7:11 LEGOSuperDKong :P 7:11 Legored14 "Lukey! I'm-a your papa! No! You're not my papa! Yes, I am your papa. No you're not my papa! STOP SAYING I'M NOT YOUR PAPA YOU LITTLE BRAT! You're not my papa! Alright i cut off your hand! 7:11 RysTennant 2XD 7:11 Legored14 Oh, why you cut of my hand, papa? :P 7:12 LEGOSuperDKong xD 7:12 Dolphinluvr16 LOL Tanner got psyched out by someone when he was bowling. :P :P 7:12 Legored14 So who's Obi-Wan? :P 7:12 Dolphinluvr16 *Nobody cares* Hmmm.. :P :P I'onno LR DK? :P 7:12 Legored14 Maybe DK can have the role :P 7:12 Dolphinluvr16 THATS WHAT I SAID :P 7:13 Legored14 ACK!!! QUIT READING MY MIND, PEOPLE!!! :P 7:13 LEGOSuperDKong I thought you had registered me as Chewie. :P tho I like being Obi-Wan better. 7:13 Legored14 You can have 2 roles :P But who's Luke? :P 7:13 Dolphinluvr16 Somebody. :P 7:13 LEGOSuperDKong either you or Tan :P 7:13 Dolphinluvr16 Not Tan @_@ 7:13 Legored14 Tan should have it :P 7:14 LEGOSuperDKong Who's Indi? 7:14 Dolphinluvr16 Tan is Tan Solo. :3 :P :P 7:14 LEGOSuperDKong and Luna? :P 7:14 Legored14 I wanted to be Solo becuase of tjhe blaster :P 7:14 Dolphinluvr16 Luna prbly wont be in it Right LR? 7:14 Legored14 Luna can be... I dunno :P 7:14 LEGOSuperDKong and who's Boba Fett? :P 7:14 Legored14 I wanna be Bob Fett :P 7:14 Dolphinluvr16 LR.... ME WANNA BE LEIA @_@ 7:14 LEGOSuperDKong or Jabba 7:14 Legored14 "Han, you owe me 5 bucks. I know." :P 7:14 LEGOSuperDKong who's Jabba? xD 7:14 Dolphinluvr16 And I don't want to be related to Tan :P :P 7:15 Legored14 Okeydoke Princess :P 7:15 LEGOSuperDKong and somebody needs to be Greedo and Wuher 7:15 Dolphinluvr16 SO MAKE HIM HAN SOLOOOOOOOO :P :P 7:15 Legored14 I'll be Luke then... sis :P 7:15 Dolphinluvr16 Hai bro (bf) :P :P 7:15 LEGOSuperDKong Rys can be Wuher. :3 7:15 Legored14 Madkat can be my daddy :P 7:15 LEGOSuperDKong Klint can be Greedo. 7:15 RysTennant :P :P :P :P 7:15 Legored14 Rhys is Tarkin :P 7:15 RysTennant Yup :P 7:15 LEGOSuperDKong oh, he's the Grand Moff. :P 7:16 Legored14 Who's gonna be Yoda? :P 7:16 LEGOSuperDKong Yoda wasn't in A New Hope. :P 7:16 Legored14 Indi can be C-3PO :P 7:16 Dolphinluvr16 Lol :P 7:16 LEGOSuperDKong And R2 is? 7:16 Legored14 Imp can be Mon Mothma :P 7:16 Dolphinluvr16 R2 can be a robot 7:16 Legored14 I dunno about R2 :P 7:16 Dolphinluvr16 He can't talk so why make somebody be him :P 7:17 Legored14 AJ can be Lando :P 7:17 Dolphinluvr16 LOL Naw, Keppy 7:17 RysTennant Kep = Palpatine 7:17 Dolphinluvr16 Keppy should be Lando. :3 7:17 RysTennant :{P 7:17 Legored14 Keppy Calrissian :P 7:17 RysTennant Emperor Kepletine :P 7:17 Dolphinluvr16 XD 7:17 Legored14 Better... Emperor Keplatine :P 7:18 RysTennant LAWL :P 7:18 LEGOSuperDKong brb afk 7:18 Legored14 DANG IT RHYS!!! ARE YOU PSYCHIC? :P 7:18 RysTennant NO?!?!?? :{P 7:18 Dolphinluvr16 Permission to kick LFY (bf) :P :P 7:18 Legored14 AJ should be Lando then :P 7:18 Dolphinluvr16 Please (bf) 7:18 LEGOSuperDKong request denied 7:18 RysTennant Idle people must be kicked :P 7:18 LEGOSuperDKong :P 7:18 Dolphinluvr16 DK ME NO ASK U 7:18 Legored14 For the prequels... Jar Jar can get killed off :P 7:18 RysTennant YES :P PLEASE :P 7:19 LEGOSuperDKong ^^^ 7:19 Dolphinluvr16 JAR JAR DIE 7:19 Legored14 Also, who'll be Qui-Gon? :P 7:19 LEGOSuperDKong :P :P don't tell Tanner, tho 7:19 Dolphinluvr16 (death) LOL I won't :P 7:19 LEGOSuperDKong wait, actually I like the established canon better. 7:19 RysTennant I should have Ana come over here. Then I could be Anakin and she could be Padme. :P :P :P :P :P 7:19 Legored14 Niko is Padme :P 7:19 Dolphinluvr16 OOOOH BOY. (fp) 7:19 RysTennant Oh :P 7:19 LEGOSuperDKong in the Wii Version of teh Force Unleashed you find Jar Jar frozen in carbonite. :P :P :P 7:19 Legored14 Madkat is Anakin :P 7:19 RysTennant Then I claim Qui-Gon :P 7:20 Dolphinluvr16 Rys I took the best role for that kind of stuff (bf) 7:20 RysTennant (Tarkin isn't in the prequels) :P 7:20 Legored14 Who'll be Darth Maul? :P 7:20 Dolphinluvr16 Kep? :P IDK 7:20 LEGOSuperDKong Tarkin was around... 7:20 RysTennant Actually, I think I'll be Maul :P 7:20 Dolphinluvr16 Okayyyyyy... :P :P 7:20 LEGOSuperDKong I think it was a Darth Maul book which had Tarkin in it... 7:20 Legored14 Who'll be Captain Panaka? :P 7:21 Dolphinluvr16 Rys I have the best role (bf) 7:21 RysTennant I saw Tarkin once in RotS :P 7:21 Dolphinluvr16 (bf) 7:21 LEGOSuperDKong I read a ton of Star Wars Expanded Universe 7:21 RysTennant :P 7:21 Dolphinluvr16 I do (bf) 7:21 LEGOSuperDKong :P 7:21 Legored14 And who'll be Sebulba? :P 7:21 RysTennant Klint. :P :P :P :P :P 7:21 LEGOSuperDKong I'll be Mace Windu... or I would, but I'm not black. :P 7:22 Legored14 You'd try to kill Keps but end up getting killed then :P And since you're also Obi-Wan, you fight Madkat :P But who will Tan be in the prequels? :P Who's gonna be Grievous? And Dooku? :P 7:24 Dolphinluvr16 TOO MUCH *DIES* 7:24 Legored14 And who will Imp be? :P 7:24 RysTennant A battle droid :P :P :P :P 7:24 Dolphinluvr16 Imp shall be of no relation to Tanner whatsoever because I took the best role oh yeah (bf) :P XD YAY I KILLED CHAT talkyface 7:25 RysTennant Imp could be Grievous :P Madkatmaximus96 :P has joined the chat. 7:25 Legored14 Imp can be the queen who replaces Padme :P 7:25 RysTennant Greetings, Lord Vader. :{P 7:25 Legored14 *Pulls out Lightsaber* :P 7:26 Dolphinluvr16 Oh cr- He's here :P :P 7:26 Legored14 I love that scne when Anakin kills them off :P 7:26 Madkatmaximus96 :P Star Wars talk? talkyface 7:26 Dolphinluvr16 We are making a story 7:26 Madkatmaximus96 :P talkyface 7:26 Legored14 You're Anakin/ Vader and Niko is Padme :P 7:26 Dolphinluvr16 I am going to be Leia and Tanner shall be Han :P :P :P 7:26 Legored14 I'm Luke :P 7:26 Dolphinluvr16 I am so clever (bf) :P 7:27 Madkatmaximus96 :P wait i wanted to be han 7:27 Dolphinluvr16 Too bad 7:27 Madkatmaximus96 :P meep the story is crap, bye 7:27 Dolphinluvr16 Tanner is going to be Han and I shall be Leia Oh Madkat shut up :P GIT BAK HERE :P :P :P 7:27 Madkatmaximus96 :P Dolphy, you are basically asking for more Doltan jokes from me :P * DolTan test 7:28 RysTennant Doltan actually sounds like a decent name. :{P 7:28 LEGOSuperDKong hai Kat o/ 7:28 Legored14 Maybe I can also be Jango Fett :P 7:28 Dolphinluvr16 CRUD. (fp) 7:28 Madkatmaximus96 :P geck, I'm still Hayden Christiansen 7:28 Dolphinluvr16 There's another name for us now (fp) 7:28 Legored14 But Niko is Padme :P 7:29 RysTennant XD 7:29 Dolphinluvr16 This sucks :P :P 7:29 Madkatmaximus96 :P true 7:29 Dolphinluvr16 Madkat u r a troll JSYK 7:29 Madkatmaximus96 :P Dolphy, I am your father :P 7:29 RysTennant 2XD 7:29 Dolphinluvr16 Crud :P :P 7:29 LEGOSuperDKong xD 7:29 Legored14 Who'll Imp and Tan be in the prequels? :P 7:29 Dolphinluvr16 Hai Daddy :P :P Um IDK 7:29 RysTennant Imp is Grievous :P :P 7:29 Legored14 Hello father :P 7:29 Dolphinluvr16 LOL 7:29 Madkatmaximus96 :P seems legit 7:29 LEGOSuperDKong xD 7:29 Madkatmaximus96 :P :P my brother can be jar-jar 7:30 Legored14 Imp can't be Grievous... Maybe Klint can be both Dooku and Grievous :P Jar Jar dies :P 7:30 Dolphinluvr16 Madkat I have an important message 7:30 Madkatmaximus96 :P Jar Jar's death hasn't been chronicled yet. :P 7:31 RysTennant "Meesa Mar-Mar Binks." 7:31 Madkatmaximus96 :P For some reason. :P 7:31 RysTennant :P 7:31 Legored14 It's a parody :P 7:31 Dolphinluvr16 Madkat I HAVE IMPORTANT MESSAGE 7:31 LEGOSuperDKong he was frozen in carbonite tho, Kat :P 7:31 Dolphinluvr16 SHUT UP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING 7:31 Madkatmaximus96 :P TELL ME ALREADY 7:31 Legored14 I think Imp can be TC-14 :P 7:31 Madkatmaximus96 :P I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING 7:31 Dolphinluvr16 your face is crap. (bf) :P 7:31 LEGOSuperDKong phayll, Dolphy 7:31 Legored14 Language O_O :P 7:31 Dolphinluvr16 XDXDXD 7:31 Madkatmaximus96 :P Hush, daughter 7:31 LEGOSuperDKong :P :P 7:31 RysTennant XD 7:31 Legored14 Keplers is Sidious :P 7:31 Madkatmaximus96 :P I AM YO FATHER NOW, I AM AUTHORITY 7:32 Dolphinluvr16 That is an important message I had to deliver 7:32 RysTennant Darth Keplericus :P 7:32 Dolphinluvr16 WHAT U GONNA DO 'BOUT IT U CAN'T DO NOTHING (bf) 7:32 LEGOSuperDKong Galactic time-outs. >:D 7:32 Dolphinluvr16 Hmmm 0_0 7:32 Madkatmaximus96 :P I can demote you 7:32 Dolphinluvr16 :P :P 7:32 Madkatmaximus96 :P (troll) 7:32 Dolphinluvr16 No demoting :P 7:32 Legored14 But I think we should start with A New Hope :P 7:32 RysTennant What would Darth Maul's new name be? :P 7:32 Madkatmaximus96 :P SHUT UP SON 7:32 RysTennant Darth Tall? :{P 7:32 Dolphinluvr16 SHUT UP DAD 7:32 Madkatmaximus96 :P :O :O :O :O :O 7:32 RysTennant SHUT UP EVERYONE :P 7:33 Madkatmaximus96 :P YOU ARE GROUNDED, YOUNG LADY 7:33 Dolphinluvr16 WHAT U GONNA DO ABOUT IT (bf) 7:33 LEGOSuperDKong what planet, Kat? 7:33 Madkatmaximus96 :P YOU ARE GROUNDED ON A PLANET I BLOW UP IN A NEW HOPE SO UH 7:33 LEGOSuperDKong Alderaan. 7:33 Legored14 Rhys blows Alderaan up :P 7:33 Dolphinluvr16 NO YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME RIGHT NOW THOUGH (bf) 7:33 Madkatmaximus96 :P Um, you are grounded on the death star :P 7:33 LEGOSuperDKong makes sense. :3 7:33 Dolphinluvr16 SO SCARED :P :P 7:34 LEGOSuperDKong especially with your faithful IT-O :P 7:34 Legored14 I blow the Death Star up :P 7:34 LEGOSuperDKong anyway, need to go. o/ 7:34 Legored14 Bai! 7:34 Dolphinluvr16 Hey look I could kick LR if i wanted to... *Sneaks glance at father* (bf) :P :P :P 7:34 Madkatmaximus96 :P Bai DK 7:34 Legored14 NO!!!! O_O 7:34 LEGOSuperDKong o/ 7:34 RysTennant Bai :P LEGOSuperDKong has left the chat. 7:34 Dolphinluvr16 Father can I (bf) :P 7:34 Madkatmaximus96 :P Son, if you blow up my home I will whoop yo butt. Children suck these days. *sigh* 7:35 Dolphinluvr16 I AM A GURL YOU SON OF A GUN :P :P :P 7:35 Madkatmaximus96 :P :O 7:35 Legored14 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 7:35 Dolphinluvr16 XDXD 7:35 Legored14 You owe me a new hand, father! :P 7:35 Madkatmaximus96 :P meep Shut up luke 7:35 Dolphinluvr16 :P :P 7:35 Madkatmaximus96 :P you have another just like it 7:35 Dolphinluvr16 shut up dad U R SO MEAN TO LUKE Whom was apparently not my bro in the first movie. 0_0 :P 7:36 Madkatmaximus96 :P he's mah son, i gotta keep him on his toes. 7:36 Legored14 Lightsaber duel! :P 7:36 Madkatmaximus96 :P Son, kiss your sister. :P :P :P :P 7:36 Dolphinluvr16 NO NOOOOO :P :P 7:36 Legored14 There is no way I'm doing that :P 7:36 Dolphinluvr16 (bf) 7:37 RysTennant :{P :{P :{P 7:37 Dolphinluvr16 My throat hurts lemme get another cough drop :P 7:37 Madkatmaximus96 :P Shut up Leia. 7:37 Legored14 Let's take a trip back to the prequels :P 7:37 Dolphinluvr16 SHUT UP DAD *Loses my voice from yelling* :P :P Karma -_- :P :P 7:37 RysTennant YOU AREN'T KNUCKLES, DOLPHY, STOP SCREAMING :{P 7:37 Madkatmaximus96 :P Son, I'm now 20 years handsomer. 7:38 Legored14 Knux pwns :P 7:38 Dolphinluvr16 NOPE :P 7:38 Legored14 Yes :P 7:38 Dolphinluvr16 (shadow) and (silver) PWN 7:38 Madkatmaximus96 :P where's my wi- NVM, she's not my wife. You aren't supposed to know. 7:38 Legored14 Before I was banned on Miiverse, you missed my Silver reference :P 7:38 RysTennant Knuckles is very gullible.. :P 7:38 Dolphinluvr16 Did I? :P 7:38 Legored14 But knux is still awesome :P 7:38 Madkatmaximus96 :P (BTW it's hilarious we're doing SW, I'm watching Star Trek right now. :P ) 7:38 RysTennant "EGGMAN IS CHANGED SONIC AND I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU THINK OTHERWISE" LOL 7:38 Legored14 Yeah... ITEM COMMUNICATION: It's no use! :P 7:39 Dolphinluvr16 LOL 7:39 RysTennant Gotta go fat :P :P 7:39 Dolphinluvr16 XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD 7:39 Legored14 You can give people items on Miiverse on the Wii U version :P XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 7:39 RysTennant Gotta go fatter, fatter, fatter, fatter, fatter!! :P :P :P :P 7:39 Legored14 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 7:39 Dolphinluvr16 Madkat, earlier instead of "Gotta go fast" I said "Gotta go fat" :P :P :P @RYS LOL XDXDDDDDDD 7:39 Madkatmaximus96 :P xD 7:39 RysTennant Eatin' with the speed of sound :{P 7:40 Madkatmaximus96 :P :P 7:40 Dolphinluvr16 XDXD 7:40 Legored14 Hey Madkat, are ya gonna be here for movie night? :P 7:40 Madkatmaximus96 :P When is it? Tomorrow? 7:40 Dolphinluvr16 (bf) 7:40 Madkatmaximus96 :P IDK I can try 7:40 Dolphinluvr16 yesssss tomorrow (bf) 7:40 Legored14 Yay :P 7:40 Madkatmaximus96 :P Spock was the one who blew up the Death Star! (GAH) 7:40 RysTennant :P 7:40 Dolphinluvr16 GASP :P :P 7:40 Legored14 Okiedokielokie then :P 7:41 Madkatmaximus96 :P riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicola 7:41 Dolphinluvr16 Tanner's gonna be able to make it to movie night (bf) RIIIICOLA 7:41 Legored14 Yeah, but he's not watching the movie :P 7:41 Dolphinluvr16 I have Halls :P Really, LR? :P 7:42 Legored14 He told me :P 7:42 Dolphinluvr16 I SHALL MAKE HIM >;:3 WOOW FAIL :P :P :P 7:42 Legored14 Remember that video I added with Lex Luthor yelling "WRONG!!!!" :P 7:42 Madkatmaximus96 :P ive got a lovely buncha coconuts 7:42 Legored14 O_O 7:42 Madkatmaximus96 :P lol idk wut im doing 7:43 Legored14 Lex Luthor sez WRONG!!!!!! :P :P :P :P :P 7:43 RysTennant It's your BELGIAN WAFFLES!!!!!!!!!!! :P :P :P :P :P 7:43 Legored14 This sounds WRONG!!!!!!!!! :P 7:43 RysTennant If someone tries to touch you OVER NINE THOUSAND times a day, then that's NO GOOD. :P :P :P 7:43 Madkatmaximus96 :P BRB cake 7:43 Legored14 XD!!! 7:43 Madkatmaximus96 :P RYS, I LOVE THOSE THINGS I DIE EVERY TIME 7:44 RysTennant First ya say NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! 7:44 Legored14 THIS. IS. WRONG!!!!!!!!! :P 7:44 Madkatmaximus96 :P Then you DIE :P 7:44 RysTennant Then ya say AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Then ya say YOU MUST DIE! :P 7:44 Legored14 WRONG!!!!!! :P WRONG!!!! :P 7:44 Madkatmaximus96 :P Anyway, seriously, I have a piece of cake to eat. 7:44 RysTennant Then you get outta there (and drink liquor) 7:44 Madkatmaximus96 :P xD 7:44 Legored14 WRONG!!!! :P 7:44 Madkatmaximus96 :P Kids, there's nothing cooler than smoking weed 7:44 RysTennant Like your parents, your teacher, Doctor Rabbit! :P 7:44 Madkatmaximus96 :P :P 7:44 RysTennant 2XD 7:44 Dolphinluvr16 NOTHING IS COOLER THEN JAYWALKING IN THE STREET :P :P :P 7:45 RysTennant XD XD XD XD XD 7:45 Madkatmaximus96 :P :P 7:45 Legored14 Who knew a Sonic cartoon would have alcohol in it :P 7:45 RysTennant Sonic Sez: 7:45 Dolphinluvr16 I love the jaywalking part XD 7:45 RysTennant YOUR MOTHER IS A )#*)(#&%)#@*&%(*#%# ING )#()%(#@%&#(*&%(#&%(#&) BUCKET OF (@#&$*(!&%()*@#&(*#*((%&#@^# STICK OF DYNAMITE (#*@*)^#%)(*&#@^(%*#@ :P 7:45 Legored14 What jaywalking part? :P XDDDDDD!!! 7:45 Dolphinluvr16 XDDDDDDDDDD 7:46 Legored14 WITH A BUCKET OF @!&%^&^!*&*&( In a castle far away where no one can here you @#$%@#$%@#$% soup @#$%@#$% with a bucket of- :P 7:46 RysTennant ...IN A CASTLE FAR FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU #(%*&#*@(^*&$#*(#@^^(#$^*(%^(&#%^(*@#^%#@% AND DANIEL RADCLIFFE (@#*$*(#&(@&(*&@#(*%^@(&%(*@#^%(*^%*(&@^#%*(@#^%&*%#@^*% SOUP (#%*#@&%(@#&%#@%^(#@% :P 7:46 Dolphinluvr16 XDDDD 7:46 Legored14 And Emma Watson :P 7:47 RysTennant MAGICAL (#@*%(#&%(*#%(*%*(&#^%*(&^%#*%(% ALAKAZAM! :P 7:47 Dolphinluvr16 :P :P 7:47 Legored14 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 7:47 RysTennant Kids, there's nothing cooler then EATING DINNER 7:47 Dolphinluvr16 XD 7:47 Legored14 XD I think this song made me hate my own people :P :P :P :P 7:47 RysTennant XD 7:47 Dolphinluvr16 XD LR HAVE YOU HEARD THE KIDS BOP VERSION IT WILL ROT YOUR EARS OUT 7:48 RysTennant File:Youtube Poop Short - Sonic Sez - Don't touch my dinner! 7:48 Legored14 Red fur is always gorgeous, but yellow fur, hideous!!! :P I hate Kidz Bop :P I think I should make more Rainbow Dash memes :P 7:50 Madkatmaximus96 :P Back 7:50 Dolphinluvr16 A police officer, PUNK :P 7:50 Legored14 I think i killed chat :P 7:50 Madkatmaximus96 :P The cake was wonderful. 7:50 Legored14 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 7:50 Dolphinluvr16 I was watching the sonic sez :P 7:50 Madkatmaximus96 :P OH BOY, DINNER 7:50 Legored14 Have you heard Open Your Heart backwards? :P 7:51 Dolphinluvr16 No :P OH !@#$%^ 7:51 Madkatmaximus96 :P I have. It's..... weird. :P 7:51 Dolphinluvr16 I spilled sour power all over my bed 7:51 Legored14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVItvVkVK2I 7:51 Dolphinluvr16 crud 7:51 Legored14 I want dad's horse beam, son of a sheep :P 7:52 Madkatmaximus96 :P :P 7:52 Dolphinluvr16 This is weird :P 7:52 Legored14 Whoa! Spin away from tacos! :P 7:52 RysTennant Do you think I've logged chat enough? :P 7:52 Legored14 You should listen to Escape From the City backwards :P 7:52 Madkatmaximus96 :P YTP is hilarious. 7:52 RysTennant I logged it up until this: 7:48 Legored14 Red fur is always gorgeous, but yellow fur, hideous!!! :P I hate Kidz Bop :P :P 7:53 Dolphinluvr16 Gamera pulls the wall socket - the weeks go right by :P :P 7:53 RysTennant YTP 2XD Snoo...nvm :P :P :P 7:53 Dolphinluvr16 LR link me :P 7:53 Madkatmaximus96 :P Ya know, what just say it, IDC :P 7:53 RysTennant PINGAS PINGAS PINGAS PINGAS PINGAS :P :P :P 7:53 Madkatmaximus96 :P enough :P 7:53 RysTennant k :P 7:53 Madkatmaximus96 :P Thou shalt not spam PINGAS :P 7:53 RysTennant :{P 7:54 Legored14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Udi_nGM6DDc Category:Blog posts